1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding cartons and more particularly to a one-piece, sleeve style, carton holder with an integral handle which may be used to hold an inner folding carton formed of paperboard or other material.
A holder of this type is particularly useful for holding a thin flexible inner carton filled with a liquid material, such as an aseptic package of the type used in the pharmaceutical field. Packages of this type are sometime so thin that it is extremely difficult to pour out of the package, because when one grasps the package the walls of the package tend to collapse and cause premature spilling of the contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this invention disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 133,129; 2,184,854; 2,454,906; 2,670,616; 2,691,471; 2,848,154; 2,936,068; 2,936,927; 2,954,901; 3,112,856; 3,141,599; 3,160,326; 3,241,738; 3,250,562; 3,346,167; 3,416,719; 3,495,760; 3,763,522; 4,017,015; 4,286,714.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a one-piece, collapsible, sleeve-type holder having an integral, open, strap-type handle and adapted to hold an inner package by frictional engagement only, without the necessity of any adhesive or interlocking connection therebetween.